yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Gaia The Fierce Knight
ガイア | romaji_name = Ankoku Kishi Gaia | trans_name = Gaia the Dark Knight | alt_name = Gaia the Fierce Knight | image = GaiaTheFierceKnight-MIL1-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Warrior | level = 7 | atk = 2300 | def = 2100 | passcode = 06368038 | vilore = Một kỹ sĩ phi ngựa nhanh hơn cả gió. Đòn kỵ kích của anh ta là một sức mạnh không thể lường trước được. | lore = A knight whose horse travels faster than the wind. His battle-charge is a force to be reckoned with. | fr_lore = Chevalier dont le destrier voyage plus vite que le vent. Sa charge de bataille est une force à ne pas sous-estimer. | de_lore = Ein Ritter, dessen Pferd schneller als der Wind ist. Mit seiner Kampfkraft muss man rechnen. | it_lore = Un cavaliere il cui destriero galoppa più veloce del vento. Quando attacca alla carica dimostra una forza devastante. | pt_lore = Um cavaleiro com um cavalo que galopa mais rápido que o vento. Sua carga em batalha é de uma força avassaladora. | es_lore = Un caballero cuyo caballo galopa más rápido que el viento. Su carga en la batalla es una fuerza a considerar. | ja_lore = 風よりも速く走る馬に乗った騎士。突進攻撃に注意。 | zh_lore = 騎著風馳電掣般的馬的騎士。當心突進攻擊。 | ko_lore = 바람보다도 빠른 말을 탄 기사. 돌진 공격에 주의. | eds_lore = A knight whose horse travels faster than the wind. His battle-charge is a force to be reckoned with. | gx1_lore = A knight whose horse travels faster than the wind. His battle-charge is a force to be reckoned with. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | eds_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon Primary artwork (Rare) Dark Magician (Rare) Grandpa Cup - Final Alternate artwork (Common) | sdd_sets = Dark Magician (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | gx1_sets = Basic 1-A (Ultra Rare) Basic 2-C (Rare) The Warriors (Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Rare) | gx02_sets = First Monster (Super Rare) | ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Rare) | wc5_sets = Yugi Standard | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Special Gift Collection (Common) Warrior Collection A (Common) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) | wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Rare) EARTH Collection 1 (Ultra Rare) Warrior Collection 1 (Rare) All Normal Monsters (Rare) All at Random (Rare) | ygo_sets = Pack 1 | dm1_number = 038 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0026 | archseries = Gaia The Fierce Knight (archetype) | related_to_archseries = * Black Luster Soldier (archetype) * Dark Magician (archetype) * Gaia Knight * Signature move * Skilled Magician | fm_for = Gaia the Dragon Champion | database_id = 4044 }}